He's Always with You
by Hennessey
Summary: When Hiro falls in depression about the loss of his brother Tadashi, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey, Go Go, and Fred try to comfort the poor 14 year old boy. (One-shot)


It was a normal day in San Fransokyo. Every people were busy in their work. At dusk, there were many customers in the Lucky Cat Café. Aunt Cass was busy of taking orders from the customers.

In the room upstairs, Hiro Hamada was sitting on his desk, depressed. He was staring at the picture of him, Aunt Cass, and his deceased older brother, Tadashi Hamada.

Baymax was standing behind. "Hiro, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Baymax. I'm fine." Hiro said. He then turned back to the picture.

Meanwhile, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, and Fred were making their way to the Lucky Cat Café in a car. A few days ago, Wasabi had managed to get a new car after the wreck of his van during the hot pursue with Callaghan. Soon, the four college students arrived at the café. They went in, and met Aunt Cass.

"Hello, Aunt Cass!" Wasabi, Honey, Go Go, and Fred greeted.

"Why look who we got here! My little college man's friends!" Said the Aunt Cass.

"Yes, Aunt Cass. By the way, is Hiro in here?" Honey asked.

"Of course he is! He's in his room." Said the Aunt Cass.

"Thanks!" Then the four college students went up to Hiro's room.

"Hiro!" said the college students, but they held back when they saw Hiro in a sad expression.

Hiro turned to his friends. "Hey guys." He said in depressed voice. Then he turned to the picture again.

Wasabi, Honey, Go Go, and Fred slowly approached. "Hiro, what are you looking at?" Go Go asked.

The four college students also got depressed when they saw the picture Hiro was staring.

"You still sad about Tadashi?" Wasabi asked.

"Of course I am! How can I be not sad? Tadashi was my older brother!" Hiro retorted.

Honey tried to calm Hiro. "Hiro, don't be mad. We are sad about the loss of Tadashi too."

"Sorry." Said Hiro.

"It's okay, Hiro." Fred said.

Hiro gave a weak smile. Then he sighed, and said, "I still remember that time. That explosion at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It killed Tadashi."

Wasabi, Honey, Go Go, and Fred then got a flashback of when Yokai's true identity was revealed.

(Flashback)

 _"_ _It's over Krei." Said Hiro._

 _Then the masked man got up, revealing himself as Callaghan._

 _"_ _Pro-Professor Callaghan?" Hiro said, shocked. His friends were shocked too._

 _"_ _The explosion…you died."_

 _"_ _No, I had your microbots." Said Callaghan._

 _"_ _But Tadashi…you just let him die."_

 _"_ _Give me the mask, Hiro."_

 _"_ _He went in there to save you!"_

 _"_ _That was his mistake!"_

 _This caused Hiro to get enraged. "Baymax, destroy." He said._

 _"_ _My programming prevents me from injuring a human being." Said Baymax._

 _"_ _Not anymore." Then Hiro took out Baymax's healthcare chip and threw it away._

 _"_ _Hiro, this is not what-" Before Baymax could finish, Hiro activated the battle chip on Baymax._

 _"_ _Do it Baymax, destroy him!" Hiro said, enraged._

 _Then Baymax shot his fist at Callaghan._

(End of the Flashback)

"Uhh, guys, are you okay?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing Hiro." Wasabi said.

Hiro let out another sigh. Then he felt a hug. Honey was hugging him.

"Don't be sad, Hiro. Tadashi may be gone, but he's not completely gone. He's still inside our mind. He's always with you, and us." Honey said.

"Thank you, Honey." Said Hiro. By that time, the others also hugged him. Even Baymax leaned against them.

"Ah! We forgot!" Honey said as she and the others released Hiro from hug. "Hiro, there's a party opening at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology tonight. Do you want to go?"

This made Hiro happy. "A party?! My favorite! I love party! I will go!"

"Glad you're happy again!" Wasabi said.

"I am! I am happy! Come on, let's go!" Hiro said happily.

Everyone ran while Baymax followed them slowly.

"Come on, Baymax! We're going to have a party!" Hiro said.

"I am not fast." Baymax said.

Hiro grabbed Baymax's arm and followed his friends downstairs.

"Aunt Cass, we're going to a party at our school tonight. Would you want to come too?" Hiro asked.

"A party? That's great! Now is the closing time of our café so I will be able to!" Said the Aunt Cass.

With that, everyone got into the car and drove to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.


End file.
